And It Goes Down Nicely
by switmikan74
Summary: They haven't seen each other in months and America is not going down with blue balls. Rated M for those snippets


**Title:** And It Goes Down So Nicely

 **Pairing:** USUK

 **Summary:** They haven't seen each other in months and America is not going down with blue balls.

 **Note:** For my German friend, Laura.

X

England, in retrospect, should have seen it coming.

America has always been the type to make something outrageous happen—especially outrageous bad ideas. He, for the centuries he had known the blue eyed man-child, should have known better than to be swayed by pouty lips, roaming hands, and open mouthed kisses.

So they haven't seen each other—that doesn't entitle America to throw him on the table as soon as all their colleagues walk out the room and make his goddamn way with him. He had more dignity than—than just bloody relenting with America's growing desire!

He's the bloody English empire! The greatest one the world has ever seen. And no young American nation could make him a hapless fool yearning for the touch of a lover whom he had not seen for almost seven months!

Oh no, America would not make a weak man out of him.

"Ah! There! God, America-ah!"

Okay. Maybe America has plentiful experience because of him and wanted to show how much improvement he had after fifty years or so of fucking. Maybe having endless passion for each other backfired on him. But that doesn't mean they can just have sex in a public place.

They do not need to add the conference hall of their current hotel in Germany in their long list of public places for their rendezvous. The thrill should have long died out—they have more than a whooping two hundred and fifty public places in that list.

Doing something like this should be utterly dull now. But the tightening of both their groins seem to prove that theory wrong.

"Ame—america, love," England panted, feeling the heat pooling down his stomach, "We sho—shouldn't. We could get caught."

America does not listen. He continued pressing down kisses on the English nation's collarbone, sucking on them until they're a particular shade of red, bordering on violet—wanting and needing the others to know that England is still his.

Seven months of not seeing England cause his body to wither a bit—so reliant to the touches of the man. Phone sex or skype sex is just not enough. The warmth of England is something he always misses at night, wanting to hold the man tight.

God. He loves this man so, so much.

He grunted at whatever England is saying, fiddling with the buttons of his shirt, opening them gently enough not to tear them. England would throw a fit if he ruins his dress shirt. Knowing his lover, he would stop sex and scold him for thrashing his suit.

England's mewls get him excited even more. He peered up at England as he slowly traced kisses down his exposed chest, rubbing one of his nipples while sucking the other.

"That's it, baby. I just love hearing your," America paused to suckle on his pale expanse of skin, "moans. Fuck. I can't… I can't take it anymore, Iggy."

America looked England directly in the eye for permission. It was a split second decision that was bound to be followed by series of unfortunate events eventually but England, lust-laden England, bit his lips in that way that get America's blood running south and nodded.

America took England's mouth roughly then.

X

Germany, in retrospect, should have seen it coming.

All the signs were alarmingly present. He should have not ignored it really. But between America and England's yearning eyes to one another and Italy's constant whines, he has no choice but to ignore it or he would experience another onslaught of migraine.

But because of his desperate escape from reality, he was bound to suffer the consequences later on. Consequences that shouldn't even be given to him since he has been trying to become a better person really. He was trying really hard not to punch the nations (America, Denmark, and Prussia) who are constantly trying to outdo one another in terms of annoying the living daylights of poor unsuspecting victims—which are everybody really.

When America held England back with the pretense of asking him about a very important issue concerning their political relationship, Germany, in retrospect, should have known.

"Germany! Germany! Why do you look so worried, Germany?" Italy piped besides him, waving his arms as to catch the stoic German's attention—which, _by the way_ , should always be on him.

Germany sighed, "It's nothing. I just… I think I'm forgetting something important."

"That is rare, Germany-san. Are you sick?" Japan politely asked, eyes staring worriedly at his friend.

"No. I don't think I'm coming down with something." Germany rubbed his forehead, thinking deeply, the alarms in his head are ringing and he knew something bad is bound to happen.

"Are you sure, Germany? You look a little pale. Do you want me to—" Italy was cut off by Germany's hand.

"No, Italy. I don't want you to." Germany huffed, feeling himself flush, knowing exactly what Italy is trying to initiate. Oh no. He would not fall for that again. Kissing the boo-boo, my ass. "It's just… it's been bothering me the moment we step out the room. I just really think that I'm forgetting… Mein Gott."

Three annoying laughter entered his mind.

"Ve?"

Germany hurriedly stood up, eyes twitching at the sudden realization. "Those bastards. Those damn bastards."

"Germany-san?"

"I need to go to the conference hall." He announced as he squared his shoulders for the worst to come. He should have known. _He should have known_. He really needed a breather from all this stupidity. Is that too much to ask? He was beginning to think that there is some kind of conspiracy behind his back—a conspiracy of all nations not to give him a peace of his mind.

It could be true. He knew how petty nations could be. He knew how they could pull off a ridiculous stunt just to get someone to be laughed at. Prussia once marched on ice to show off his 'awesomeness' and ended up submerging—Russia still likes to bring it up to pin his brother down. Petty, really.

He speeds off inside the building. Japan and Italy hurriedly trying to follow as fast as they could.

"What's the matter, Germany? Did you remember it?" Italy asked, steps a light patter. Germany stops and turns to them, "Yes. And you must not follow me. The horror of it should not grace your eyes. You two are too innocent."

"What… what do you mean?" Japan asked, dread filling his bones. Germany looked away, "There are things that even war could not compare. I would not subject you to seeing something horrible."

Silence reigned amongst the three friends.

Italy broke it, "No, Germany! Please don't leave me! Not again."

"Italy-san is right. We must stick together. That's what friends are for."

"You don't get it," Germany gritted his teeth, "I don't want you to see how petty nations can really be."

"As long as I'm with you, Germany." Italy said, seriousness plastered all over his face. Japan nodded. Germany's face crumble, knowing how stubborn the two can be if they want to.

"I did my part." Germany sighed, "I warned you. The horrors that you will see is beyond me."

The three run towards the elevator, impatiently waiting for it to take them to their floor. Every second that passes made them fidget at the mystery of Germany's words. It took ten minutes before the door opened to their floor.

Germany took a deep breath and walk towards the conference hall.

"BROTHER! DENMARK! AMERICA! I KNEW WHAT YOU ARE DOING IN THERE. IF I SAW HOW DAMAGE THE HALL IS, I'M GOING TO KILL ALL OF… oh."

X

They were both reaching their climax. Just a little more—they were so close, so, so close. They both feel the tingles of the beginning of an orgasm.

England moaned loudly when America pounded directly once again against his prostate. Whiteness exploded behind his lids, body spazzing at his sweet release.

"AMERICA-AH!"

"BROTHER! DENMARK! AMERICA! I KNEW WHAT YOU ARE DOING IN THERE. IF I SAW HOW DAMAGE THE HALL IS, I'M GOING TO KILL ALL OF… oh."

That's when the door opened, an angry German shouting his head off. America groaned, feeling himself in the pleasure, England's tightening making his head dizzy.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

"VE! MY EYES."

"GET OUT, YOU BLOODY TWATS."

"NO, IGGY!"

Amongst the yelling, Japan quietly whisper, "It's so beautiful."

Germany pulled America off England, who quickly made use of America's jacket and covered his naked thighs. America, utterly and completely refuse release, look downright furious, devastated, and delirious.

"What the hell?!"

"I thought you, Denmark, and brother are doing something in the conference hall. BUT YOU TWO ARE DOING SOMETHINGE EVEN WORSE! HOW DARE YOU DEFILE THIS HALL."

"HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT MY IGGY AND ME TIME! YOU… YOU NAZI BASTARD." America zipped up his pants to look menacing. People won't take you seriously if your fly is open, after all. "IT'S BEEN SEVEN FUCKING MONTHS. HOW DARE YOU!"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE. YOU SAVAGES!"

"I AM NOT SAVAGE. HOW DARE YOU CALL ME THAT?" England yelled, more offended at being downgraded to a mere _savage_. He's a gentleman, dammit!

"I AM NOT GOING DOWN WITH BLUE BALLS, YOU HEAR ME?! EVERYONE IS TRYING TO GET ME AND I'M NOT DYING WITHOUT HAVING SOME SEXY TIME WITH ENGLAND!" America began to claw at Germany, near delirious. Germany clawed back, "I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR BLUE FUCKING BALLS. DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT WILL TAKE ME TO CLEAN THIS UP? DO YOU? NOOOOO. YOU WOULDN'T. ALL THESE GERMS AND MY GOD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU. BOTH OF YOU!"

"HA! I HEARD THAT LINE ENOUGH TIME FROM YOU. AND LOOK AT US, THRIVING!"

Oh, snap.

Fin.

Lame ending. XD I'm sorry. HAHAHAHAHAHA. But it made me smile. I had not written a USUK fic for quite some time. Review?

Also, Germany is more concerned with cleaning really. xD


End file.
